1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electronic equipment that can be attached removably to another device.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, electronic devices such as a notebook personal computer can be connected with an expansion device. The expansion device can be connected to the electronic device via an adapter or by being directly attached to the electronic device with screws or the like.
JP 5(1993)-217620 A discloses a configuration in which a portable device such as a notebook personal computer is connected with an expansion device via a cable. According to the configuration disclosed in JP 5(1993)-217620 A, a connector provided at an end of the cable is fixed to a connecter on the portable device side with screws.
However, according to the configuration in which the connecter of the cable is screwed to the connecter on the portable device side with screws as disclosed in JP 5(1993)-217620 A, a disturbance such as vibrations may loosen the screws, raising the possibility of the cable being detached from the portable device.
Further, according to a configuration in which a connector of a portable device is joined directly and mechanically to a connector of an expansion device, when screws come loose, the expansion device may be detached from the portable device and damaged.